Spider & Amazon II
by Spidey Legend
Summary: Un crossover romántico entre Peter Parker y Donna Troy. Parte #05 de mi lista de crossovers entre Spider-Man y DC. One Shot. Peter/Donna. Mención de Batma/Wonder Woman. COMPLETADO.


.

* * *

***Hola a todos, sean bienvenidos a otro de mis One Shot. En esta ocasión una maratón de crossovers entre Marvel y DC centrado desde Spider-Man.**

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

"**Spider & Amazon II"**

_Marvel & DC_

_Crossover_

.

Peter Parker / Donna Troy

.

_By Spidey_Legend_

_Creado: 11/05/2014._

_Finalizado: 12/07/2014._

_Corregido: 12/07/2014._

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

***Disclaimer: Spider-Man y demás personajes le pertenecen a Marvel Comics y a Disney. Los personajes de DC comics tampoco me pertenecen ya que esto solamente lo hago por puro placer que tengo en escribir así que ya saben, el que avisa no traiciona.**

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

**D**onna, no importara lo que hiciese, siempre estaría a la sombra de su hermana mayor Diana.

Todos sus esfuerzos. Toda su inteligencia. Todo su poder. Toda convicción que poseía.

Siempre pero siempre era comparada con Diana.

Era una cuestión lógica. Diana era la mejor guerrera de la Isla y Donna, así como todas las mujeres de la misma, querían ser como ellas. Donna no era la excepción.

Sin embargo, a pesar de ello, no le guardaba envidia. Jamás podría guardarle rencor a su hermana pero si había algo que le hubiese gustado, es haberla acompañado al mundo moderno.

Realmente la extrañaba y por eso es que se puso muy alegre cuando Diana volvió y propuso que también la acompañase.

Donna quería explorar.

La curiosidad típica de una joven unida a un mundo nunca visto.

* * *

**XXXXX**

* * *

Desde que Donna Troy vino a Nueva York a pedido de su hermana Diana como parte de una integración entre el mundo moderno con el de las Amazonas, la vida de Peter Parker mejoró considerablemente teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias.

Obviamente ninguno de los dos sabía la identidad del otro y cada uno realizaba sus acciones del día en secreto hasta que se descubrieron.

Hasta esos momentos, Peter Parker era un novato en el mundo de los héroes que había perdido a su tío Ben debido a una estupidez y que gracias a sus poderes se dedicaba a pelear y derrotar a los súper villanos tal como lo describía la prensa a medida que sucedía.

En ello, Peter quería ser como Súperman, Daredevil o Iron Man. Aunque con estilo propio. Peter sabía perfectamente que nunca sería tan rico como Tony Stark.

En tanto Donna, que había adquirido una identidad secreta gracias al novio de su hermana, el famoso y aún más misterioso héroe Batman, el mundo moderno le había parecido fascinante.

Claro, había cosas que no le gustaban. Mucha violencia. Hombres estúpidos. Algunas mujeres subyugadas pero de igual manera había cosas que le gustaba. Personas fascinantes, amplios lugares que conocer y para ser sincera, como toda guerrera no se echaba para atrás ante una buena pelea.

En una de esas peleas fue como conoció a Spider-Man. Los villanos conocidos como los seis siniestros estaban atacando al héroe enmascarado y ella sin saber bien que pasaba se metió en la pelea. No le gustó el hecho del ataque seis contra uno con lo que decidió emparejar las cosas.

Fue un rotundo éxito y los enemigos fueron derrotados fácilmente pero su experiencia con Spider-Man fue como nunca. El héroe enmascarado siempre le sacó una sonrisa mientras peleaban y apreciaba su ayuda. A diferencia de otras personas, a ella le gustaba su sentido del humor.

A partir de ese momento, una amistad entre ambos florecería y con el correr del tiempo formarían un dúo inseparable.

* * *

**XXXXX**

* * *

Seis meses después de ese encuentro Donna observaba las estrellas en el cielo oscuro y negruzco. Le encantaba pero también le encantaba ser abrazada por el hombre que amaba y por ello emitió un gemido de placer.

"_mmm, me encanta cuando me abrazas así"._ Con voz de colegiala giró para encontrarse con su flamante novio Peter Parker a quien la mayoría lo conocía por su alter ego Spider-Man.

"_¿En què Pensabas Donna?"._

"_En ti, como siempre Peter"._

Peter y Donna no dijeron más nada. Simplemente se besaron en los labios apasionadamente y comenzaron una velada que sería descrita como espectacular.

* * *

**XXXXX**

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, ambos amanecieron abrazados juntos en la misma cama y cubiertos solamente por una sábana. La ropa la habían perdido hacía rato ya que inmerso en su lujuria, no podían contenerse el uno con el otro.

Tanto Peter como Donna nunca habían experimentado con esa clase de relación ni mucho menos intimación física con otra persona, por lo cual toda experiencia era nueva para ello.

Y lo disfrutaban a pleno. Cualquiera persona que los veía juntos podían notar los sentimientos que afloraban el uno por el otro.

Luego, con el correr de los años era habitual ver sus alter egos de Spider-Man y Wonder Girl trabajar juntos y ser fotografiados como la pareja joven del momento.

Montones de especulaciones se hacían al respecto pero ni a Peter ni a Donna les parecía importarles. De hecho, a menudo se reían a carcajadas de los inventos de la prensa.

Claro, muchas veces los rumores eran inventados por ellos y las fotografías que tanto Peter como Donna entregaban a sus respectivos jefes, tenían mucho que ver pero era una buena forma de pasar la vida.

Peter más que nunca, estaba atento a las responsabilidades de su poder y Donna totalmente fascinada con su nueva vida fuera de la Themyscira. Claro que de vez en cuando visitaba a sus hermanas amazonas y por suerte para ella entendían su nueva vida.

¿Hubo problemas? Por supuesto. La vida del superhéroe estaba lleno de problemas. No era un lecho de rosas.

La intriga de los clones de Miles Warren. Las masacres de Carnage. El ataque de Ares a Nueva York.

Todas pruebas que pusieron al límite la resistencia física como mental y sentimental de ambos héroes.

Siempre prevalecieron.

Diana estaba orgullosa que su hermana menor haya conseguido un gran hombre y Donna también.

Ella realmente lo amaba.

Peter ni hablar. No podía más que no dejar de pensar en ella y los grandes momentos que pasaron juntos.

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**THE END**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

***Bueno, esto ha sido todo por ahora. Del trabajo original que tenía acerca de este crossover, le agregué alguna cosita más.**

***Espero que les haya gustado. **

***Saludos, Spidey_Legend.**

* * *

.


End file.
